Darkness of Vegeta
by United we fall
Summary: Vegeta's Brother is raising an army to fight agianst Vegeta and Goku Please R&R Teen for Lanuage and Violence
1. Sayain Pride

Vegeta vs Kakorat

"You're going down Kakorat!" Vegeta said while trying to fire several ki blasts towards the ceiling of the gravity chamber. "Jeez Vegeta were only training" Goku exclaimed while patting his butt were a blast got to close and started a fire, Vegeta gave a smirk and got into a defensive position and started to power up into a super sayian form, Goku realizing how serious Vegeta was started to power up as well. They fought for several hours while pushing themselves towards their max ki, once they finished the gravity Machine was at 2,000x gravity both Vegeta and Goku exhaled as sweat dripped down their chest and face "ha, ha, ha Vegeta you got pretty good over the last couple of months" Vegeta smirked "well at least I can still wallop you Kakorat" they both looked at each other and started to laugh. Bulma and Chi Chi were in the kitchen preparing supper for the reunion as peace was brought to the planet earth, "so how is Goku doing?" Bulma asked while setting a turkey on the table, Chi Chi just smiled and said, "Ooh he's been training Uub at Dende's Lookout for awhile" meanwhile Goten and Trunks were looking at new inventions Trunk's came out with for Capsule Corp. "wow, this is really cool" Goten said while fidgeting with a machine that cleaned up all messes and groomed anything it saw, Trunks looked over to see the robot was cutting Goten's hair and Goten not even noticing. (I wonder how long it will take to see if Goten notices) Trunks started to laugh out loud as he was pointing towards Goten, "what the matter Trunks?" Goten pulling the robot away looked over at it to see clumps of hair his hair, "Trunks!" Goten got up, crushing the robot that robbed him of his hair, "I'm BALD! I look like Krillen's pupil" Trunks started to laugh more causing tears to roll out of his eyes. "wait we can get Goku and your dad" Trunks stopped laughing, "yeah then we can start digging are own graves" Goten thought about it for awhile when Bulma's voice over the intercom told them it was time for supper…

Meanwhile in Space, a Sayian Spaceship was headed towards earth with a group of Merchants aboard, "Sire Kakorat and Vegeta's power level is at twenty-five thousand each" the man was wearing sayian armor and a black cape, while sitting down. "Good they should be easily disposed of and earth shall be ours and our masters. Their ship crashed outside of the mountains north of central city were Kakorat and Vegeta have been spotted…

Everyone was eating when Vegeta and Goku stood at once, Goten and Trunks noticed the ki and grabbed their moms to deflect the blast so they wouldn't get hurt but in doing so both became severely injured. "How pathetic the Prince and a low-class sayian didn't even stand a chance, "were right behind you" the man in the cape turned around to see Vegeta and Goku standing right behind him in super sayian form. "Please don't kill m-e!" Vegeta pointed his two fingers at him and he exploded into tiny pieces as the wind carried the stench of burnt meat and blood away. "Vegeta! Why you kill him?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face "Because you fool he was just a messenger!" Goku looked surprised as he flew down to see Goten dragging Trunks out "come on Trunks help me you piece of shit" Bulma and Chi-Chi were crying as Vegeta descended towards Bulma. "it will be okay Bulma they will leave us alone. And with that Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian 2 and flew off towards the crash site, "well I better go help him" as Goku took off Trunks regained consciousness…

Vegeta reached the Crash Site as he looked down he saw about twenty men in Sayian armor were moving stuff around when one of the men looked up and shouted "the Commander has returned!" as they all flew up towards him they soon realized that it was Vegeta and not their Commander. "Run for your lives" as they all scrambled to get away Vegeta shot his Multi-Shot killing twelve of the twenty, "Vegeta thank goodness I caught up to you" Kakorat stay out of this!" Goku just nodded "but keep one alive to question who sent them" Vegeta grinned "I will try" screams and shouts could be heard as Vegeta punched, kicked and shot ki blasts all over the alien camps…

It was morning when Goku and Vegeta got back to Central City they questioned most of the survivors about who sent them and everything, they also found out that twenty-sayians were the ones who sent them to look for Vegeta and kill anyone who would stop them. Vegeta decided to go back to training to try and reach a stronger level of super sayian, Goten and Trunks were up and about repairing the Capsule house and other damages that happened during the night, as Goku went to ask Bulma if they could borrow the spaceship…


	2. Planet Vegetasei?

Take off

Vegeta stood at the ship waiting for Kakorat to get his ass back to Capsule Corp. when Goku Flashed in front of him, startling Vegeta "Finely Kakorat!" Goku gave his grin while itching the back of his head "Korin told me to wait for awhile when he got these" he held up a medium bag of Senzu Beans. Vegeta Smirked "well you plan on getting your ass kicked by me" Goku just gave a grin and walked over to the luggage, "Hey Vegeta, I thought we were the only ones going on this trip?" Vegeta turned around to see Trunks and Goten standing with sandals and tropical shirts while holding their baggage, "Trunks do you think they see us?" Goten whispered under his breath "I don't think so Goten but lets sneak on the ship quickly" as the to started to run Vegeta yelled out "HALT!" both young sayians turned around "I told you Trunks it wouldn't work" Trunks turned around and glared at Goten "why I should, it was your idea to go with!" Vegeta walked over to Goku "well Kakorat what shall we do to these two?" Goku grinned "et them carry our luggage" him and Vegeta walked onto the ship while the two young sayians carried the luggage onto it. Bulma was inside checking to see if everything was okay when Goku and Vegeta walked in, "wow this is a lot bigger then the one I took to Namek" they examined the rooms to find two kitchens, six rooms, four bathrooms, and food for entire army in twelve fridge's as Goten and Trunks walked in Bulma slipped something into Trunk's shirt as she said goodbye to Vegeta by French Kissing him in front of everyone. Goten gagged while Trunks blushed of embarrassment and mumbled under his breath "mom not in front of everyone" and Goku just looked jealous "why can't Chi-Chi ever kiss me like that? All she does is yell at me" Vegeta cut it off short while trying to act cool around everyone. Soon the earth warriors were off into space towards the planet Ziux were the sayians supposed to be making the Sayian race again. Vegeta and Goku sparred one another as Goten and Trunks took the gravity machine to four hundred times while sparring one another, "your going down Trunks, and no surprises this time like when we were kids!" Trunks just smirked and got into a defensive position and started to power up to USSJ as Goten just stared in awe, "Holy shit your ki is huge" Goten started to back away when Trunks appeared next to him and knocked him out cold "well I thought this would be a match but I guess not" Trunks left Goten dazed on the gravity floor. Both Goku and Vegeta sensed Trunk's power level as they were sparring, Vegeta seeing Goku distracted shoot a ki blast at him. Goku dogged it but while he jumped up Vegeta appeared with both hands over his head and brought them down onto Goku's head, he hit hard and got up "Ouch! Vegeta that wasn't fair!" as Vegeta gave a smirk Goku turned SSJ three and charged at Vegeta "Damn you Kakorat!" as both hit the ground. Goten came into the room walking like a drunk "have you guys seen Trunks I'm going to kick his ass" both Vegeta and Goku gasped for air as the ship started to feel turbulence as they were in a Meteor Field, Both Goku and Vegeta grinned "First one to destroy the most meteors wins!" they both headed for the command room. Trunks was shutting of the turbo boosters when Goku and Vegeta walked in both with grins on their faces. "Were going outside for awhile Trunks, by the way Goten is looking for you." Goku gave his grin and ran to the suits, as him and Vegeta were outside Goten took to the Gravity Room trying to be as strong as Trunks. The trip took a couple of weeks when the planet of Ziux came into view. As all four walked into the Command room all four stared in awe, "it looks just like Vegeta-sei" all four stared with their mouth opened as six sayian pods flew off of the planet. Heading north towards a big spaceship. "Damn Kakorat it's the mercenary ship that was on earth!" Goku talked aloud "Computer zoom in on the ship to see if Vegeta is right" a soft female voice spoke "zooming in now" Goten was doing sit-ups and Trunks was fidgeting with the controls to max the zoom, "Gosh Vegeta you were right but" Vegeta gave a death glare "this is your fault Kakorat if you just let me kill them!" as they were arguing none saw the explosion of the ship till the ki sparked all four of their senses "what just happened?" Vegeta spoke to Trunks "well they seemed to have blown it up". As all four looked at the rubble, Goku's stomach started to rumble "ooh man I'm hungry" they all ate in silence as their ship drifted towards the atmosphere of Ziux…

Meanwhile

Sire! There is a ship of unidentified personal coming towards our planet, "Good lets give them a warm welcome, after all my brother is coming" as the man walked away a sayian women walked out of the shadows "I sense four power levels" the man stopped and just gave a smirk "so he's brought backup"…

Goku was snoring, and drooling all over the bed sheets as the saliva started to drip down onto Vegeta's bed "Kakorat! Close your mouth" he kicks Goku's bed causing him to fall to the floor. "Vegeta! I was dreaming of sweat pork and rice" Vegeta sat up "because of you my bed is a water bed you-you" Vegeta stopped as he looked over to see Goku curled up on the floor drooling again "Kakorat you're the only friend I ever had" as he stood up to leave "that is why I must go alone" Vegeta took a escape pod and headed towards the planet…


	3. Old Family

Old Family

Vegeta started to doze off when he saw six golden streaks pass his ship, "Damn they found me already, good" he gave a slight smirk as he pondered to himself. He charged up to SSJ2 and punched the door off of the now landed ship. The sayian warriors flew back to see Vegeta hovering above the crash scene. As they charged Vegeta shot twelve ki blasts in their direction they just flew by like nothing and started to throw kicks and punches while Vegeta just breezed them off like flies, "I thought you guys were a lot stronger!" Vegeta flew backwards when a warrior named Illado kicked him in the back, "hey that was pretty good Illado" as the six got into attack position Vegeta regained his posture and just got furious "How dare you hit the Prince of all Sayians!" the sayians just laughed at him while letting their guards down Vegeta attacked, appearing in front of one and shooting a Galic gun beam through another he punched and kicked while his ki reached max. After the battle only two sayians remained "may god he killed everyone!" one of the sayians started to fly away but Vegeta was watching the other one when he turned around and killed the warrior retreating "Next Dimension!" the guy never stood a chance against the blast. Vegeta started to raise his ki again. All of a sudden Goku, Trunks and Goten got off the ship to stretch their legs when they sensed Vegeta's ki flare up to anything else as all three of them flew off in the direction…

Meanwhile at the main building of the Sayian army

The main leader arose "so Brother you killed my elites well now you have to face me" as he headed towards the main entrance sayians bowed and paid their respects for their fearless leader while making sure to complement him when a low class level spoke softly so no one could speak "I hope Vegeta wins to tell you the truth" at this he shifted slightly and threw a dagger at the unexpected sayian, everyone was silent when he left the building. Vegeta was having a hell of a time with this guy everything he threw at him he just countered like he trained with the royal family itself, "who do you work for?" Vegeta stated while trying to catch his breath the other warrior just stood their laughing "you should now him prince!" Vegeta was getting furious when he looked up to see Goku, Goten, and Trunks hovering above the field "Kakorat just leave this to me!" Goku flew down onto the battlefield "Vegeta catch" a bean was thrown towards Vegeta, as he chewed it his strength doubled fold and the sayain elite started to back away slowly. Vegeta charged the unexpected warrior, as Vegeta flashed behind him he punched causing to break the sayian's spinal cord in a sickening snap, Vegeta just grinned as he sensed a huge ki level coming in their direction. Goku turned around to look at Vegeta "Vegeta you sense it too?" as Goten and Trunks descended towards the ground a huge blast flew over head. "Damn that was close Trunks!" Goten shouted while running around trying to put out his hair that got to close to the wave. Vegeta saw the blast and stared in awe (how can that be only the royal family learned that technique) Goku started to power up to SSJ 3 as Goten and Trunks Powered up to SSJ, Vegeta just stood their while looking for the man who shoot the blast, as he approached he started to flare his ki as he hit SSJ2 (so my younger brother has brought some sayians) as he approached Goten and Trunks flew off towards him while yelling at the top of their lungs "Kamehamaha!" Goten let his blast loose as Trunks flew up higher "Double Buster!" as both waves intertwined around one another they made contact with their target, before the dust settled the man jumped out and punched Goten in the gut breaking four ribs as blood came out of his mouth. Trunks flew down to strike the guy in the Back but he fazed out and appeared behind him only to shoot a blast that knocked him into the wounded Goten who started to go into shock, "GOTEN!" Goku flew up as he made contact with the man their punches and kicks were countered by one another as they flew up to higher altitudes while Vegeta just stood on the ground fists clenched. "Solar Flare!" Goku flew behind the guy to knee him in the back but he wasn't their, Goten and Trunks slowly got up as the man appeared in front of Vegeta "well brother long time no see" as he stated to walk forward Trunks powered up "No, Trunks this is a royal feud stand down!" Trunks powered down to normal stat, as Goku landed next to them still in SSJ3 "well Vegeta aren't you going to tell us this guy's name?" Goku just stood still with a serious face, Vegeta looked down on the ground as rain started up, "he is my brother, commander, and traitor to the sayian race! His name is Regeto the first" Goku looked startled, Regeto looked over to Goku "yes I was the original prince but our father had me banished from Vegeta-sei so I joined a rebel group and went into hiding causing me to get stronger every time I encountered Frieza's forces and more enemies to the rebels". Vegeta started to cry as he thought of how his brother helped train, play, and talk about all the stuff when they were kids "I hate you!" Vegeta's ki just flared beyond anyone else's ki as his hair started to get longer as he was turning into a SSJ4 "all my life I did stuff for Frieza just to see you once more now, now I will kill you on Father's behalf" Goku just stared in awe as Vegeta let his anger for years upon years of hatred, sadness. Vegeta charged Regeto as they took to the air as the wind whipped cold drops of rain at their faces, temporarily blinding both warriors "I trusted you Regeto" as they punched, kicked, and threw ki blasts at one another the planet started to shake at the force of ki, both brothers were contributing towards one another, "I forgot how good I trained you young brother" Regeto just smiled as he blocked another punch of Vegeta's and countered it with a knee to the gut but Vegeta whirled around him to bring his hands over his head smashing the shoulder piece of the sayian armor as Regeto tried to dodge the attack. For awhile this kept up till both were quite exhausted "lets test our Galic Gun Technique Vegeta!" as both flew back from one another "GALIC GUN!" both shouted as their blasts hit one another causing a drift in time as everyone saw the flash backs of Vegeta and Regeto…


	4. Flash Back

Flash Back of Vegeta and Regeto

As both Sayian's waves vanished Vegeta and Regeto slowly sat up and looked at each other as darkness evaded both of them…

(Vegeta's and Regeto's Dream)

Vegeta-sei about thirty years ago when Vegeta was five, and Regeto was around seven

Vegeta was walking down a corridor when his father walked out of it with a frown showing, he walked right past Vegeta when he heard crying coming from his room. He and his brother were close they trained together, ate and talked about the royal pains to look forward everyday they even laughed from the jokes they told each other. You could say Vegeta looked up to Regeto, as he walked in Regeto was packing, "what wrong Brother?" Vegeta asked in his squeaky voice Regeto looked up while wiping his eyes, you know the joke we pulled on the defense coordinator at the training center? Vegeta just nodded and gave a smirk, "well Father has punished me for it, I am to leave Vegeta-sei forever" Vegeta's heart sank into his gut "but you-we were friends, brothers, and partners" as Regeto walked out, Vegeta followed facing the ground. "Vegeta carry the royal name with pride and honor, never faultier. Know matter who threatens the family carry it with pride of a true sayian!" as they approached the space dock King Vegeta stood their with the coordinator and about twenty royal guards "Father is here Regeto" Vegeta started to cry as the tears started to pour out of his eyes. King Vegeta walked over to Regeto "well I guess this is fair-well" as he looked into his fathers eyes Regeto saw pain, hate, and disguise in them, "Father if I sicken you that much then I will gladly leave" before King Vegeta could say anything Regeto already started for the ship, Vegeta started to run after him but three guards blocked him "LET ME THROUGH!" Vegeta kicked two and knocked out one as he scrambled to Regeto side "Brother I love you" as the tears started to drip from his eyes onto his cape and armor that he was wearing was stained with the blood of the guards. Regeto just nodded and threw Vegeta out of the ship "Vegeta! Stay here" and with that Regeto was gone. The coordinator just smiled "well now that he is gone I can start my plans to raise you little tike Vegeta stepped backwards "I hate you, I HATE YOU, you took my only friend away!" a aura started to form around Vegeta that turned blue from gold "I HATE YOU!" as Vegeta flung forward he caught the coordinator in the mouth breaking it with a snap, as he regained composure Vegeta shot twenty ki blast at him, killing him their "VEGETA!" the king walked out of the main command center to see how he was doing "I heard everything-your brother is to far out to contact now" as years flew by Vegeta became Frieza's puppet but he heard rumors of a sayian causing riots against his forces. Frieza was alone when he thought of a great suggestion (maybe if I send Vegeta he could get rid of him or maybe they would kill each other) he gave a evil smirk "Zarbon, Send for Vegeta!" Zarbon bowed then left he returned after a few minutes with Vegeta and Nappa right behind "Sire" both sayians said while bowing before Frieza "I have a mission for the both of you" as they were informed of the mission they both departed right after. As they came to the area of the incident Vegeta got a sickening feel, "Nappa lets land on that planet!" as they both landed on Sharise their scouter's picked up a huge power level around 80,000 and approaching fast. Vegeta contacted Nappa "he is coming this way" as they both got out Vegeta stepped forward to see a person in smoke. The planet was already destroyed as buildings and corpses burned around them "who are you?" as the voice responded Vegeta looked up to see his face "Reg—Regeto?" as he descended down towards the planet "Hello Vegeta" as he landed a cloud of smoke appeared as he suddenly charged Nappa, knocking him down to the ground unconscious. "You both are weakling following your master" he started to laugh aloud as he pointed two fingers at Vegeta casing him to spit up blood as it dripped down to his chin as it mixed into the soil. "Why Regeto?" as he started to get up Regeto appeared behind him knocking him down to the ground again causing him to spit up more blood as he hit the dirt, "Because Vegeta I have sinned against all of our race!" "What-what do you mean Regeto?" he started to walk around Vegeta while Laughing, "I have sinned against father, the sayians and even you brother!" Vegeta stood up while trying to catch his breath "what did you do?" Regeto stopped "I helped blow up Vegeta-sei ha ha ha ha" as tears started to run down Vegeta's face, he tried punching Regeto but he blocked it without any effort, "just think Vegeta you could be as strong as me" Vegeta started to laugh as a aura formed around him "when you left Vegeta-sei I thought I lost a friend but now I know I didn't have one!" as he brought up his leg as he side-kicked Regeto in the side of the head. "Well now we finally get somewhere, as the two brothers faced off with one another they punched and kicked each other, when Regeto brought down his foot from a front snap kick he made contact with Vegeta's chest causing three ribs to break "now you die Vegeta!" as he started to power up his ki an image of kid Vegeta popped into his mind "Brother why" all of a sudden his ki decreased and know matter how hard he tried to raise it, it wouldn't budged any farther "next time Vegeta!" as he flew off in the opposite direction Vegeta held out his remote for his space ship when Nappa walked over with a broken arm and a black eye, "where did he go?" Vegeta glared at him "who gives a fuck, lets leave" as they left the planet Radditz called as they heard the conversation between the two warriors on the other end, "Nappa lets go to earth!" as the flew off in that direction Vegeta was thinking to himself (I will become immortal and then kill you Regeto) as their ships made their way to earth…


	5. Royal Feud

Awaken of SSJ4

Vegeta awoke with a start as Goten was looking down on him "well nice of you to join us "shut up Kakoratbut then he realized it was Goten" he slowly sat up as he realized Trunks and Goku were gone, "were are they" Goten shrugged "where are who?" Vegeta growled "Kakorat and my son! Dumb ass who else" suddenly he felt their power levels and then his Vegeta powered up to SSJ2 and flew off in the direction of the power levels. Goten was alone while trying to wonder if to go our not (I don't know if I am powerful enough) as he started to ponder this he powered up to SSJ and flew after

Vegeta. Goku was at SSJ3 and Trunks was at USSJ almost SSJ2 as Regeto charged both of them head on, Goku blocked his kick with a outside for arm as he turned around punching with a punch to Trunks gut which made contact with Trunks causing him to puke as Regeto flew backwards Goku Charged to see Vegeta behind Regeto "BIG BANG ATTACK!" as the blast hit him square on Regeto vanished and appeared behind Goku knocking him out, "so this is Kakorat, right Vegeta?" as he punched Goku in the stomach causing him to spit out blood as he prepared a ki blast Vegeta charged at him and did a spinning side kick to were Regeto was standing but only hit air as he looked up to see a blast flying towards him, "Vegeta you fool!" as Vegeta got ready to subdue the blast Goten appeared and that is all Vegeta saw as darkness enveloped him, "Vegeta, DAD!" Goten's ki started to flare up as he saw them (all right lets see if the gravity chamber helped me) he charged up to full power as he attacked Regeto, Regeto dropped Goku who was unconscious to the ground, Goten sent two blasts towards his target when Regeto appeared next to him they exchanged blows for awhile when Goten got to cocky and was hit in the groan by a kick "ooh god! Learn to fight fair, MY KIDS ARE ALREADY GOING TO BE MENTAL!" he tried to regain his stance but was soon facing the dirt that he hit, "My balls, My Balls" as Goten was trying to walk the previous blow off Regeto appeared with a ki blast in his hand "now you die pathetic sayian!" the earth started to shake as Vegeta's ki flared "NO, you killed to many already Regeto!" as his eyes turned red and he was engulfed in flames both Goten and Regeto were bewildered when a Kamehamaha wave struck Regeto by surprise destroying his armor, "Kakorat you fool!" he flung around to see Goku in Kai O Ken form with a blue ball over his head "what the fuck is that?" all of a sudden Goku Turned into a SSJ3 and flung it at him Regeto flew up wards dodging the attack while Goten fades to appear in front of the blast as he reverses the spirit ball towards its target. "you and your trickery are done for" Regeto shoots a GALIC GUN BEAM towards Goku which destroys the area and looks back to see the ball coming towards him, (I cant deflect it, its to powerful) the spirit bomb hits causing the planet to shake as everyone regained their balance. The flames around Vegeta subdued as Vegeta appeared through the smoke and dust "Kakorat your job is done" as the body of Regeto falls back down to earth with a thud, Vegeta walks over and grins my you look like a little rat, Regeto stood up "I will kill every single one of you!" he powered up to SSJ3 which surprised everyone as him and Vegeta SSJ4 dealt attacks and counters with one another, the match seemed to go on forever until Regeto's transformation quit "what the?" he couldn't finish as Vegeta punched him in the gut and started his assault on his older brother "how does it feel Regeto to know that your end is near!" blood was coming out of multiple wounds and he had a broken arm as Vegeta stood in front of him "Father had to send you away" Regeto looked bewildered "because Frieza would have killed you since you were first to the throne and I was still young to serve him" Regeto started to get angry "I told Frieza about everything so I could live" he blew up our planet and everything that was sayian all of a sudden a red aura formed around Regeto as his hair grew longer yet stayed back "Kill me now Vegeta!" as Vegeta started to raise his ki to surpass his brothers by ten fold he launched his death blast "FINAL FLASH!) as the blast shock the area and enveloped Regeto while blood, tears, and family were destroyed by the Royal hands of Vegeta…

After a couple of days in space no one really talked except how Goku was a really bad cook. At night Vegeta would stay up and think of the good old days and how he would give anything to see Regeto smile again one last time. Pretty soon they were back on earth as they had a cookout with the gang and talked of the battle and how Trunks and Goten hit SSJ2 while fighting, they didn't really mention anything about the incident between the brothers…

Months have passed when Vegeta went back to see his Brother's grave, when he got their. He started to laugh to himself kind of funny how things turned out right? As the wind crept along his face and hair "it was only yesterday when father taught us the Galic Gun blast" he stopped talking as he started to stop the tears from coming, (a sayian prince showing emotion towards a traitor-no a friend, companion, and comrade) he got back up off of his knees "father would have wanted you to have this" he dropped a royal family emblem and a cape onto the grave that he found in his old junk you are free now a true sayian…

Earth was at peace and so was the Galaxy as the few remaining sayians dispersed into space to never have the glory of their race being restored or so they think.


End file.
